Sweet Sauce
by dandelionleon
Summary: Sehun benci pedas , dan Luhan sangat menyukainya . Namun setelah melakukan 'sesuatu' , Sehun jadi berfikir bahwa saos itu manis. Bagaimana bisa saos terasa manis ?


**Title : Sweet Sauce **

**Author : Dandelionleon**

**Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan , Byun Baekhyun(Cameo)**

**Genre : Romance , Boys Love ,Es Campur (?)**

**Pairing : Hunhan *kibarin bendera hunhan* **

**Rating : T (tak tau arah -_-)**

**Disclaimer : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun milik emak bapaknya. Author cuma pemilik ide cerita ini . Dan ini murni dari otak sinting author! Jika ada kesamaan judul, itu mungkin saja. Jika ada kesamaan alur cerita, sepertinya tidak mungkin karena otak manusia itu berbeda cara fikirnya *halah*. **

**Summary : Sehun benci pedas , dan Luhan sangat menyukainya . Namun setelah melakukan 'sesuatu' , Sehun jadi berfikir bahwa saos itu manis. Bagaimana bisa saos terasa manis ? **

**WARNING! Dilarang mengcopy isi cerita ini. Yang berani siap-siap ditiup sama anginnya Sehun. Neraka belum penuh kok, jadi waspada aja *plakkk* . **

**Gak suka? Jangan baca!**

**Hana… dul … set …..**

**Action! *teriak pake toa***

.

.

.

Hari yang sangat cerah di musim semi. Udara yang segar dan bunga-bunga yang mekar. Tak jarang banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar taman untuk menikmati momen musim semi seperti ini. Terlihat beberapa keluarga yang saling bercengkrama mengingat ini adalah akhir pekan.

Beberapa pasangan kekasih juga terlihat duduk disana. Semua orang bahagia, terkecuali sang namja imut berambut blonde yang terduduk lesu disebuah bangku taman. Es krim mint yang dipegangnya mulai meleleh akibat terkena sinar matahari.

Ia mendengus sebal melihat layar smartphone miliknya dengan wallpaper seorang namja dengan rambut coklat kayu berponi. Ekspresi namja itu terlihat datar. Namja imut bernama Xi Luhan itu menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

"Huhhh…. Bahkan akhir pekan kau tak mempunyai waktu untukku Sehunnie?" Gumamnya pada seseorang yang berada dalam wallpaper smartphone miliknya.

Xi luhan, seorang mahasiswa tekhnik tahun ke-3. Ia memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Oh Sehun. Mahasiswa kedokteran tahun ke-2. Kekasihnya itu seorang namja. Terdengar aneh, namun jika dua orang itu sudah berdampingan mereka terlihat sangat cocok. Luhan dengan wajah cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja, dan Sehun yang sangat tampan bak pangeran.

**Yeoboseyo babeun meogeonni**

**Eodiseo mwo haeneunji geokjeongdoenikka~**

**PIIPPP_**

"Yeoboseyo?"

Bunyi nyaring dering handphone Luhan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

'Lulu, kau dimana?' Tanya seseorang disebrang sana.

"Aku ada dimana juga bukan urusanmu Oh Sehun!" Ucapnya ketus. Seseorang bernama Sehun itu terkikik geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

'Kau marah? Mianhae chagi aku tengah sibuk akhir-akhir ini di rumah sakit.'

"Urus saja rumah sakit itu! Kau bahkan tak pernah menghubungiku!"

Sehun benar-benar heran dengan rusa kesayangannya itu. Bagaimana bisa seorang namja dengan umur yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu memiliki sifat manja dan kekanak-kanakan? Tapi, itu adalah point plus dari Luhan yang membuat Sehun jatuh hati.

'Yak! Kau berani membentakku? Awas saja kau rusa kecil, jika bertemu aku akan menciummu sampai pingsan!' Ancam Sehun, mendengar hal itu kedua pipi Luhan terlihat merona.

"Kau kira aku akan takut dengan ancaman bodoh seperti itu? Sudahlah, aku sibuk! Aku sedang bersama teman-temanku sekarang. Aku tutup. " PIIPPP_sambungan diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Luhan.

Mulutnya berkomat-kamit kesal. Tanpa mempedulikan es krimnya yang sudah sangat mencair ditangannya.

"Aiisssh! Dasar Oh Sehun menyebalkan! Hiks, padahal kita jarang bertemu. Aku 'kan merindukannya." Teriak Luhan, membuat pandangan beberapa pengunjung menatapnya aneh.

"Benarkah? Kau tak berniat melumuri tanganmu dengan es krim ini kan?"

DEG_suara itu… Luhan menoleh ke samping. Seorang namja tampan dengan senyum manisnya memegang tangan Luhan dengan lembut.

"Yak! Nappeun! Kau bilang tidak bisa datang? Dasar pembual!"

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya asal. Dengan sedikit menggoda kekasihnya, Sehun menjilat sedikit sisa es krim yang berada ditangan Luhan. Namja mungil itu merona hebat akibat perlakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Rasa mint? Kenapa tidak rasa coklat? Kajja~ kita belie s krim! Ah, tetapi sebaiknya kau cuci tangan dulu Luhannie."

"Memangnya kenapa jika rasa mint? Aku menyukainya. Baiklah, baiklah. Tetapi aku sudah tidak ada mood untuk memakan es krim."

"Jadi,kau mau apa sayang?"

Mendengar kata 'sayang' yang terlontar dari bibir Sehun membuat Luhan kembali merona. Degup jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Akhir-akhir ini ia sangat sensitif dengan kata 'sayang'.

"T-tentu saja mencuci tangan!"

Sehun terkekeh melihat reaksi kekasihnya itu.

"Hahaha, aniya. Maksudku kau mau apa,hm? Kau tak ingin makan es krim bukan?"

Luhan merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati.

'Kenapa otakku tak bisa bekerja dengan baik saat bersamanya? Sial!'

"Ck! Kau menertawaiku? Sehunnie jahat! Kau tega sekali padaku!"

Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah tertawa. Lelaki berkulit putih itu mengikuti jejak sang kekasih yang berjalan menuju salah satu keran ditaman itu.

Luhan membasuh tangannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya berkomat-kamit mencibir sang kekasih. Hingga Sehun datang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya,membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan abnormal.

"Jika terburu-buru begitu,nanti tidak akan bersih dan kumannya tak akan mati." Sehun mencuci tangan Luhan dengan sangat lembut. Posisi seperti itu membuat Luhan ingin pingsan saja. Namun ia mencoba untuk menutupinya.

"Baiklah pak dokter,aku mana tau tentang hal yang seperti itu!" Ejeknya pada sang kekasih.

"Ck! Kau bodoh atau bagaimana? Bahkan anak sekolah dasar saja tau jika mencuci tangan itu harus bersih dan menyeluruh seperti ini." Sehun masih asik mengusap tangan Luhan.

"Bodoh? Baiklah terserahmu saja. Tapi, kenapa kau membasuh tanganku begitu lama? Cari kesempatan ya?"

Tersadar akan perbuatannya, sehun segera beranjak dari posisinya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehe, mian. Aku terbawa suasan hyung"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Padahal jika boleh jujur, ia sangat menyukai perilaku Sehun tadi.

"Alasan mu saja. Baiklah, sebaiknya kita mencari makanan. Aku lapar Hunnie." Rengek Luhan pada kekasihnya yang tampan itu. Mau tak mau Sehun menurutinya. Melihat wajah Luhan memelas dengan wajah imut dan polos seperti itu membuatnya menegang seketika.

"Baiklah~ kau mau apa hannie? Kajja~ "

'Kau menertawaiku dan membuatku menunggu lama tadi. Baiklah, kita akan memakan sesuatu yang membuatmu kesal. Khukhukhu.' Batin Luhan dalam hati. Entah rencana apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

Luhan duduk dengan sebuah burger ditangannya. Tak lupa saos berwarna merah melumuri seluruh burgernya. Lain halnya dengan Sehun, ia bahkan tak ingin ada sedikit saos pun disana.

Sehun hanya menggunakan mayonnaise saja. Padahal ia benci dengan mayonnaise juga,tetapi mau tidak mau ia harus menggunakannya. Sehun itu benci pedas, dan Luhan sangat menyukainya.

"Hei, kau tak berniat memakan burgermu?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah polos.

"Ck! Aku bahkan tak suka makan ini." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah datar.

"Makanan enak begini kau tak suka? Seharusnya kau menggunakan saos,bukan mayonnaise."

"Aku tak suka saos, saos itu pedas Hannie~ " Sehun merengek manja terhadap Luhan.

Namja imut itu tak mempedulikannya dan asik mengunyah burger dengan saos ekstra itu. Tak jarang beberapa kali ia menarik nafasnya akibat rasa pedas yang ditimbulkan saos itu.

"Kau makan seperti anak kecil, belepotan begini." Sehun mengusap sisa-sisa saos yang berada disekitar area mulut Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Baru saja ia mengusap sedikit, jantungnya berdegup akibat pemandangan yang menurutnya indah dihadapannya.

Bibir Luhan yang pada dasarnya memang merah itu bertambah merah dengan saos yang berada dibibirnya. Ditambah dengan gerakan bibirnya yang melakukan 'tarik-nafas' berulang-ulang itu membuatnya terlihat seksi dimata Sehun. Oh, jangan lupakan ketika lidah Luhan menjilati bibirnya, lebih tepatnya menjilati sisa saos yang tertinggal disana.

'Oh Tuhan! Kenapa ada makhluk seperti ini? Kau ingin menggodaku Xi Luhan?' Pekik Sehun dalam hati.

Dengan cepat, Sehun memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Ia takut lepas kendali dan melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' disini. Mengingat ini masih berada ditaman kota. Jika saja ini diapartemennya atau apartemen Luhan, mungkin namja tampan itu sudah 'menyerang' Luhan sedari tadi.

Melihat tingkah Sehun yang aneh itu, Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dengan lucu.

"Hei, kau ingin mengerjaiku ya?" Pertanyaan Sehun itu membuat Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"A-apa maksudmu? Hahaha, ada-ada saja!"

"Kau tau kan jika aku membenci burger karena ada mayonnaise dan saos didalamnya? Kau ingin membuatku mati kelaparan rupanya."

Ding dong! Tebakan Sehun benar, Luhan menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Mian, jika kau tak suka. Kenapa kau tak membeli makanan lain saja tadi?"

"Siapa yang memaksaku untuk membeli burger dengan saos ekstra,hm? Dan kau juga mengancam takkan mau bertemu denganku lagi jika tak membeli makanan yang kau inginkan? "

Mendengar penuturan Sehun, Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia menampilkan senyum termanisnya.

"Hehehe, jadi kau takut dengan ancaman bodoh seperti itu? Ck! Kau memang masih polos Sehunnie." Dengan gemas Luhan mengacak rambut Sehun, sang pemilik rambut mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tak terima jika ia dibilang polos oleh si uke yang padahal kelewat polos darinya.

"Jangan mengacak rambutku!" Titahnya pada Luhan, namun si namja imut semakin gencar melakukan aksi 'mari mengacak rambut Sehun' .

"Hish! Ini, kau makan saja burger milikku! Aku tak berselera!"

Sehun menyerahkan burger miliknya ke tangan Luhan, Luhan mengernyit melihat tingkah Sehun saat ini.

"Lalu, kau akan makan apa Hunnie?"

"Aku tidak makan apa-apa!"

Ternyata si namja tampan itu tengah merajuk. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. Luhan terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Sehun. Ia kira Sehun lebih dewasa darinya. Namun, dibalik 'kedewasaan' yang ia miliki ternyata sifat kekanak-kanakannya lebih tinggi.

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja. Tapi aku tidak suka mayonnaise."

"Kau kan bisa membagi saos burgermu. Apa kau sanggup memakan satu burger tetapi saos yang kau gunakan untuk porsi tiga burger? Bibirmu sampai membengkak seperti itu."

Luhan tersenyum seraya mengunyah burgernya. Sesekali ia menjilati sisa saus yang tertinggal dibibirnya. Melihat hal itu Sehun terntu saja tergoda. Tetapi ia bingung, bagaimana cara membujuk Luhan agar mau berciuman dengannya?

Bukannya apa , Luhan itu sangat polos dan sensitif. Dan Luhan sulit untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya secara terang-terangan,apa lagi untuk urusan seperti itu. Bisa-bisa Sehun ditendang ke planet mars.

Sepintas ide jail terlintas di otak Sehun. Ia tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Sehun mendekat ke arah Luhan, diperhatikannya namja imut yang tengah melakukan 'tarik-nafas' akibat kepedasan itu dengan intens.

"Apakah saos sebegitu nikmatnya? Bukankah itu pedas?" Tanya namja bermarga Oh itu .

Luhan menoleh ke sebelahnya mendapati wajah Sehun begitu dekat dengannya. Dengan gugup ia menjawab pertanyaan Sehun yang menurutnya sangat konyol itu.

"T-tentu saja pedas. Tetapi kau tak tau bahwa rasa pedas itu yang membuat lezat. Dan aku sudah terbiasa memakan yang pedas-pedas. Anggap saja ini sebagai selai stroberi yang manis, hahaha."

Luhan, bagaimana bisa kau membandingkan cabai dengan stroberi?

Sehun tetap tersenyum aneh menatap Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit takut dengan tatapan Sehun seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Benarkah? Stroberi ? Aku ingin tau bagaimana rasanya saos milikmu hyung."

Dengan polosnya Luhan menyerahkan burgernya yang berlumuran saos itu kearah Sehun.

"Ige, cobalah! Tetapi tinggal sedikit."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Dengan santai ia menggelengkan kepanya.

"Aku tak mau saos itu. Aku ingin mencoba yang ini." Sehun menunjuk bibir luhan dengan sedikit sisa saos disana. Wajah polos yang dibuat-buat . Dasar Oh Sehun!

"M-maksud mu apa? Ini bukan saos tapi bi_hmmppphh"

Tanpa aba-aba , Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan. Bibir kedua insan itu menyatu. Sehun menjilati sisa saos disana. Ia berfikir, bagaimana bisa saos bisa menjadi manis? . Luhan meremas ujung kemejanya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat. Mungkin saja sebentar lagi jantungnya akan meledak. Oke, berlebihan.

Kedua burger ditangannya tadi sudah jatuh entah kemana akibat 'penyerangan' yang dilakukan sang kekasih secara tiba-tiba.

Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan lembut . Pandangan Luhan mengabur akibat perlakuan Sehun yang membuatnya seakan melayang. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa saat ini keduaanya tengah berada ditaman kota. Untung saja tak ada anak-anak disekitar sini. Mengingat tempat duduk yang Sehun pilih jauh dari keramaian.

Dengan gemas Sehun mengigit bibir Luhan. Sontak, namja imut itu memekik tertahan. Sang namja tampan menelusupkan lidahnya. Entah saliva milik siapa mengalir disudut bibir Luhan. Lama mereka berciuman panas hingga membuat sang rusa kecil kehabisan oksigen. Luhan menarik rambut Sehun dengan kasar. Dengan sangat terpaksa Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan intens. Pemandangan dihadapannya membuat dirinya ingin melakukan lebih. Bagaimana tidak? Bibir Luhan yang memerah dan sedikit membengkak tadi kini semakin terlihat berwarna merah dan seidikit basah akibat saliva Sehun yang masih tertinggal disana. Rambutnya sedikit teracak karena dalam 'ciuman panas' tadi Sehun menarik-narik rambut luhan -_- . Pipinya yang merona, pandangan yang sayu dan nafas terengah-engah. Pemandangan yang membuat libido seorang Oh Sehun meningkat. Bahkan ini lebih menarik dari pada melihat seorang wanita berpakaian seksi yang menampakkan belahan dadanya . Itu bagi Oh Sehun.

"Yak! Kau ingin membuatku mati ?" Pekik Luhan dengan kencang.

"Sekarang aku tau bahwa saos itu benar-benar manis."

Luhan membuang mukanya asal.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Dasar aneh! "

"Aku baru sadar ternyata saos itu manis jika saos itu berada dibibirmu Hannie."

BLUSSHH … pipi putih Luhan merona merah mendengar ucapan Sehun yang terang-terangan itu.

"Dasar mesum! Aku benci padamu Oh Sehun mesum!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Luhannie sayang." Sehun memeluk Luhan secara paksa. Namja mungil dipelukannya itu sedikit meronta. Padahal sebenarnya ia sangat suka dipeluk seperti ini dengan kekasih hatinya itu.

"Lepaskan aku! Sesak ! Nanti aku kehabisan nafas.."

"Jika kau kehabisan nafas, aku akan memberimu nafas buatan." Ucap Sehun dengan santainya.

"Yak! Dasar mesum! Huhh… terserahmu saja ."

"Mwo? Terserah apanya? Terserahku untuk memberimu nafas buatan kapan saja , begitukah?" Goda Sehun dengan senyum terpatri dibibirnya.

"Aissshhh! Mwolla! " Teriak Luhan masih dengan posisi dalam dekapan Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan. Lama mereka dalam posisi itu hingga Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Luhan dengan dalam.

"Luhannie hyung, aku lapar. "

"Benarkah? Baiklah, ayo kita beli makanan yang kau suka." Luhan beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Tetapi aku ingin kau membelinya juga."

"Baiklah , kau ingin apa?"

"Aku ingin hotdog dengan saos ekstra!"

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Sejak kapan Sehun menyukai saos? Fikirnya.

"Apa? Bisa-bisa kau pingsan karena memakan saos ,Oh Sehun." Ejek Luhan pada Sehun.

"Tentu saja kau yang memakannya." Balas Sehun dengan wajah sok polosnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Bukankah kau lapar? Kenapa aku yang harus memakannya?" Protes Luhan.

Sehun menyeringai dan mendekat kearah Luhan.

"Aku mau saus dari bibirmu. Sepertinya rasanya jauh lebih manis hyung."

"A-apa? Dasar cari kesempatan! Mesum! Makan saja batu sana! "

Melihat kegugupan Luhan, Sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hahaha, sebegitu takutnya kah kau jika kucium? Ckckck, bahkan tadi kau sangat menikmatinya."

Bohong jika Luhan bilang tidak menikmati ciuman Sehun tadi. Bahkan ia sempat mendesah tertahan akibat perlakuan Sehun tadi.

Pipi Luhan kembali merona, dengan kasar Luhan menendang kaki Sehun. Sehun memekik kesakitan. Walau wajah Luhan cantik dan tubuhnya mungil, ia adalah penyerang saat di lapangan hijau bersama tim sepak bola Universitas Yonsei.

"Rasakan itu!"

"Akhh, yak Xi Luhan! Kenapa kau jadi sekejam itu padaku? Kau bahkan lebih kejam dari pada Baekhyun!"

"Itu bukti bahwa aku tidak lemah! Dan jangan samakan aku dengan adikku itu. Dia bukan kejam, tetapi sadis."

SYUUUNGG~ sepintas angin melewati mereka. Sehun dengan wajah datarnya, begitupula dengan Luhan.

"Bukankah kejam dan sadis itu sama?" Gumam Sehun pelan.

"Jangan mencibirku. Sekarang ayo kita mencari makanan!"

Dengan paksa Luhan menarik tangan Sehun menuju tempat makanan di tengah taman.

Akihrnya setelah melakukan perdebatan panjang lebar, Sehun dan Luhan membeli hotdog dengan saos ekstra. Padahal Luhan ingin sekali makan waffle tadi.

Saat ini Luhan dan Sehun telah berada dikediaman Luhan, apartemennya. Sehun mengendus hotdog ditangannya.

"Makan saja apa yang ada Oh Sehun. Itu tidak beracun, dan bukankah kau menginginkannya tadi?" Luhan terus memakan hotdog miliknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

Sehun melirik Luhan dengan wajah malas. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Luhan.

"Sepertinya hotdog milikmu sudah habis."

Luhan menelan sisa hotdog terakhirnya yang baru saja dikunyahnya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu? Kau tak berniat menyuruhku untuk makan hotdog punyamu 'kan? "

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku makan."

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kau bicara apa? Cepat habiskan makananmu sebelum lalat menghinggapinya." Ucap Luhan asal.

"Hmm…. Sepertinya memang harus ku makan sekarang."

Sehun menggendong Luhan dengan bridal style menuju kamar Luhan. Namja imut itu menendang-nendang udara hampa sebagai bentuk protesnya.

"Yak! Turunkan aku! Makananmu ada dimeja ,bodoh! Yak Oh Sehuuuuunnn!" Luhan berteriak-teriak seperti seorang gadis yang ingin di 'iya-iya'kan oleh seorang ahjussi mesum. Sehun hanya tersenyum menyeringai kearahnya.

"Aku rasa makanan yang ini lebih lezat . Dan aku ingin makan saos manis, bukan saos pedas!"

"M-mwo? Kyaaaa! Aku tidak mauuuuu! Siapa saja tolong aku~ "

BRAAKKK….. Pintu kamar Luhan tertutup dengan rapat. Sehun ingin menikmati 'makanan dengan saus manis' miliknya. Mau tau apa yang mereka lakukan? Intip saja sendiri :p .

** other side**

Seorang namja imut bereyeliner menutup telinganya dengan sebuah earphone. Ia mendengus sebal saat sang kakak-Luhan- dan kekasihnya memasuki apartemen yang ia huni bersama Luhan. Sejak tadi kedua pasangan itu terus saja mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang membuatnya gelisah bukan main.

"Sialan! Mereka melakukan hal seperti itu di siang hari seperti ini? Isshh!"

Dengan rona merah yang terpancar di pipi putihnya, Baekhyun si namja imut mengutak-atik ponselnya. Berharap ia bisa menghilangkan fikiran-fikiran aneh dikepalanya akibat suara-suara disebelah kamarnya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan layar ponselnya dengan wallpaper seorang namja tampan yang tengah tersenyum.

"hiks, Chanyeolie. Mereka menodai telinga dan fikiranku. Kapan kau pulang? Aku merindukanmu!" Pekiknya keras sambil memeluk ponselnya. Berharap bahwa itu adalah Chanyeol-kekasihnya- yang saat ini tengah berlibur di Belanda. Siapa saja yang ingin menemani Baekhyun disana, segera hubungi nomor handphone miliknya. =_=

**-END-**

**Lalalalala *nari hawai bareng Chanyeol* . Sumpah random banget ini fanfic *nyadar lo thor* .**

**Ini fanfic terinspirasi saat author makan burger. Author memang suka makan burger dengan saos ekstra *gak ada yang tanya* . Dan akhirnya muncul ide nista ini. Mianhae , adegan kissu nya kaku banget. Author gak pinter buat yang begituan, karena otak author masih suci *halaaah* XDD .**

**Endingnya sengaja author buat ada Baekhyun yang sedang cemas karena mendengar 'hal aneh' disebelah kamarnya. Kasian banget si Baekkie, Chanyeollo sedang berlibur ke Belanda bareng author buat syuting ff baru *dibakar Baek* .**

**Baekkie : sialan lo thor , tragis banget gue. Masak gue Cuma muncul di akhir gitu?**

**Author : biasanya lo selalu jadi peran utama kan Baek? FF who is the devil aja belom selesai , masa' lo minta jadi pemeran utama di ff laen sih? **

**Baekkie : Setidaknya biarkan aku dan Chanyeol bersama~**

**Chanyeollo : I'm here baby, kita akan selalu bersama. Walau di fanfic ini aku sedang liburan ke Belanda buat nyiramin bunga tulip yang kita tanam.**

**Baekkie : *hug Yeol* benarkah? Ah aku mencintaimu~ sarangahe Yeollie**

**Chanyeollo : Nado saranghae Baekkie~**

**Husshhh! Tinggalkan dua orang random itu *padahal author cemburu T_T * **

**Ini fanfic request dari kakak author . Katanya "Masa' ff hunhan selalu berakhir tragis, buat sekali-kali yang manis dong" gitu katanya. =_= . Dan entah ini manis atau enggak ceritanya, kea nya asem deh. lol**

**Wokeeehhh, mian ngebacot lama-lama . **

**Mohon dibaca & review ya? Jangan jadi silent reader doang. Author membutuhkan kritik dan saran yang membangun (bukan bash lho) . **

**Baiklah, author pamit undur diri. sampai jumpa di fanfic nista lainnya buatan author ketje *jdakkk* Review jusseyouuu *kebo eyes***


End file.
